Tawkerr
|image = Tawkerr.png |image 2 = |available = Level 8 |island(s) = Plant |beds required = 1 |element(s) = |element1 = |element2 = |element3 = |element4 = |element5 = |element6 = |element7 = |element8 = |element9 = |size = 2 x 2 |breeding time = 8 hours |enhanced time = 6 hours |likes = |buying price relics = 100 |selling price coin = 1,000,000 |placement xp = 500,000 |rare version = |regular version = |dawn of fire version = }} "Shoulder spikes leave unattractive dents on one's fuzzy pelt, satin jacket, or delicate epidermis. The Relics required to get this Werdo can be earned in Scratch Tickets, collected as Daily Login Bonus rewards and exchanged for Diamonds in the Market! " Description The Tawkerr is a Monster added in the Version 2.0.4 update, and is one of the two Werdos currently in the game, the other being Parlsona. The Tawkerr is a grey, humanoid-like monster. It has long, skinny, deer-like legs, each with purple spots and yellow toenails. On its left thigh, small brown spikes can be seen protruding from its skin. Its arms are similar, having purple spots and yellow fingernails. The Tawkerr also has purple and yellow fur drooping down from each of its hands. Its head sports large orange and brown ram horns, with multicolored fur seen behind them. Its eyes are a pastel yellow, with purple and orange pupils. There are spikes visible on the Tawkerr's left shoulder and the right side of its head as well. Song Like the Parlsona, the Tawkerr sings about the plants on Plant Island. Chorus Everything here is alive! Everything here is alive! Verse One "They sleep when it gets cold. And the leaves turn; they turn red and they turn gold. They need sunlight and water and earth and the air to keep them alive. That's how plants grow! That's how plants grow! Chorus (x2) Verse Two "You plant a seed, it settles in... and then it bursts! And then it splits, and makes a twin! Then, there were more. Look, across the landscape, and you'll find: it's just a bunch of plants!" Earning rate and max income Earning rate is in coins per minute and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Possible Monster Names The following are the possible names that will be given to a Tawkerr by default. Tonor Meastro Ovoz Name Origin Tawkerr's name is presumably a play on the word "talker". Notes * It is one of the two Monsters that can be only purchased with Relics, the other being Parlsona. * Like the Rare Wubbox, the Tawkerr may be released on other Islands in future updates. * Tawkerr's song makes Plant Island's song longer. ** This may apply to other Islands if the Werdos are released on them as well. * Tawkerr's second verse is identical to Parlsona's third verse. * Tawkerr's song mentions all the natural elements - Plant, Earth, Air, Cold, and Water. Category:Monsters Category:Werdos